Assasination of Legolas Greenleaf?
by get it and imagine
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf and Kerry Autumnbreeze are hopeful that their best friend will return alive. Meanwhile, There is a plan to kill the Prince of Mirkwood and only one elf can do it.Or can it? I suck at summaries. R
1. Dark One's Assignment

A/N: I sadly don't own anything of this story beside my made up character(s)because the desendants of Tolkien do.  
  
Starlight:" HEY! Who you calling made up?Mmppm? Author puts hand over her character mouth.:Shut up the story hasn't started yet and you're going to ruin it" The elf leaves, sulking . Author:Enjoy!  
  
It was dark where the elf stood but it didn't mind it at. It had grown use to the dark and enjoyed it much more than the day's sun. It prefered to work at night while the sun slept and the moon reigned over the night. Every creature who worked and toiled under the sun's heat enjoyed peaceful slumber, filled with dreams of what they would like to do tomorrow or sometime in their life span. Sometime the dreams were quite impossible to ever accompilish unless you knew someone of great power and evilness.  
  
The elf knew this being and traveled silently through the roughly made tunnels of the goblins. They feared the elf because it too was a creature who was rewarded with great but evil powers. The Dark One's Pet they called the elf. Elf smirked at the name because it was true.Though any who spoke it to the elf would certainly die a very painful death if not by the powers the elf possessed then by the Dark Lord's own hand. It was the Dark One's favourite and every creature who served under them knew it.  
  
The travel had seemed longer the first time the elf took the path but from years of travel it knew of the quickest ways to the Dark Lord's throne room. It knocked on the door made of fire blacken wood before settling down on the damp floor. By the muffled screams and sounds coming through the door, another one of the Dark One's followers had failed and was being punished for it.  
  
The elf shuttered at the thought of the time it had failed the Dark Lord. The elf was constantly tortured for weeks on end because it had refused to scream for mercy. But when the Lord heard those words come from the elf's bleeding mouth. He immediately stop the pain and suffering with a wave of his hand.The wounds that covered the elf's body were gone, all but a scar behind its left ear. It fingered the scar lovingly as if it was the thing that had driven the elf to greatness. It smiled at the thought of greatness, but the smile was gone as soon as it had come.  
  
An orc appeared at the door and becoken the elf in with crooked finger and repulsive smile. But when the orc finally noticed who it was, his head was no longer attached to his shoulders.The elf stepped carefully over the body, the neck still squirting blood and walked to the middle of a black carpet and bowed  
" Come to me my warrior, you have pleased me greatly in your last assignment," the Dark said as the elf walked up to the chair the Dark One was sitting in. The chair was black like all the other things he had taken or stolen for that fact. The room had a small amount of torches hanging in the brackets , that poorly alumminated the cavern. There was heavy breathing coming from the corner and a stream of blood that had stopped at the opposite wall. The elf grinned at the sight of the sweet stench death that filled the room.  
  
" I have another job for you to do," He said, " I want you to kill an rather annoying elf for me, this should not be difficult for someone of your skills, but you will have to study his movements carefully and will then decide to the best time to get him. This mission requires you to go above ground during the day 's heat and light," The elf grimmanced at the mention of day.  
  
" Sire, I still need the information about who I will be assinating" The elf said in a quiet voice.  
" Patience, my warrior, I was getting to that. This elf lives in Mirkwood and is the son of the ruler there. He is very skilled in archery and knife handling and is keen on ridding Middle-Earth of the Dark Warriors. So be careful, do not let who you are be found out or you will surely die for it. I will give you a knife which on it has a coating of a deadly poison. You kill him with it and no other knife because when you kill with it I feel his death and I will know. Do not fail me."  
  
The elf was brought the knife that the Dark One had told it about.The orc who carried it was shaking. The elf smiled as it reached for the knife, but set its hand on the orc's face. The orc screamed in pain as the elf remove its hand and took the knife. It tucked the knife carefully into it boot and ask the DarkOne a simple question.  
" What is his name, My Lord?"  
"Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
A/N: Yeah, do you like it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I know at the begining it had nothing to do with LOTR but it will hopefully get very interesting. Please Review. If you Want to flame it tell me what you didn't like about and I will try to fix it. 


	2. Mirkwood's Problems

**Mirkwood's Problems  
  
A/N: I don't own anything character of LOTR besides the ones I have added to the story**  
  
**Legolas: Is there any hope of finding her in this story? Authoress: I can't tell you, that would wreck any purpose of this story Legolas: Please...please....please....?makes puppy eyes Authoress: ...Must resist.... No I'm not telling you. Legolas: PLEASE!!!???? Authoress threatens to beat him over the head with a near by lamp. Legolas runs away, telling the authoress he will be back with force. Authoress hides.  
  
OK on with the story**

* * *

The wind rustling through the leaves was the only noise in the forest of Mirkwood. This part of the forest had been deserted for about 250 years after an elf went missing. Abandon houses creaked and groaned as the wind pushed them. Dead leaves moved in mini tornados and blew across the wide porches.Yet two elves still walked silently to one house that desparately needed a fix-up job. They climbed the porch steps, which groaned under the weigh, threatening to snap at any given moment. The door creaked as the wind knocked it around. The elves pushed it open and entered the house. There was a room on the left, the furniture mostly detierated with time.The picture on the wall hung crooked and its canvas slashed in several places.  
  
This had been one of the last places they had see their best friend. Peliwyn Starlight had disappeared without a trace during the night. But the dark stains on the floor told otherwise. Legolas stepped into the living room and looked around. He heard a crack and looked down at what he had stepped on. A stave, Starlight's stave (A/N it's like a long, thick pole made of steel or wood) lay broken in two piece, the wood rotten and old with age. He bent over and gently picked up the two halves. Holding them brought back a flood of memories. Beating spiders,orcs, and her friends when she was bored had been favourite pastimes of hers.  
  
The other elf went up the stairs, which moaned in protest at their sudden use. On the top floor the elf entered Starlight's bedroom. The sheets and mattress had been torn apart and the part lay strewn around the room. The cupboard at the side of the room lay open and its contents were on the floor. The cupboard doors were broken off their hinges and in shards. Kerry Autumnbreeze walked over to the dresser. She peered at herself in the broken mirror, her image disoriented. Kerry's bright blue-green eyes were full of hope and sorrow, her mouth was in a frown. Her hair, sandy blonde, hang down to her waist covering the two large knives strapped to her back. She picked up a small gold locket in the shape of a five-pointed star. It swayed in the warm, summer breeze. She remembered when Legolas had given it to Starlight on her 2,534 birthday. She was so happy to have it placed around her neck.  
  
A loud creaked made her whirl around, locket still in her hand. Legolas stood in the doorway, observing the room.  
" Ready to go?" He asked. Kerry only nodded, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the broken stave in Legolas' hands.  
"Where'd you find that?" She asked.  
" On the floor. I stepped on it" Legolas replied wandering towards the banister. He leaned against it and with a loud thud he landed on the first floor hallway.  
" Greenleaf? You okay?" Kerry yelled, her body shaking, trying to hold back the laughter.  
" I think I broke something." Kerry sauntered down the stairs. But one step gave way and she slid the rest of the way down. Legolas burst out laughing. Kerry stood up rubbing her butt.  
"Shut up" She told him and walked towards the door when something stopped her. She whirled around and ran to the tiny cupboard below the stairs. She opened it and saw a wooden chest. The cupboard had saved it from mildew and moisture or at least it had for the most part. The silver metal work had grown dull and dirty. The lock, the same shape as the locket, had a spell over it and Kerry could feel it.  
" Legolas, come here," He removed himself form the floor with a groan and limped, slighty, over to where she was standing.  
" What?"  
" Don't you remember what Starlight said?" Legolas shook his head." Well, anyway, she told me if she never came back to look for something in the house I've never seen before. I 've never saw this chest before and it's protected by a spell.Can you feel it?" Legolas nodded, feeling the little vibrations in the surrounding air and reached for one of the handles.  
" I think we should look at this in the palace or your house, the air around this house isn't right" Kerry grabbed ahold of the other handle after she placed the locket around her neck and helped Legolas carry it from the house. As they left the house and this part of Mirkwood, there was a howl in the distance. It was answered by others.  
" Isn't that strange? It's the middle of the day and wolves are howling." Kerry galanced around but saw nothing.The wind picked up and blew dirt, leaves were scattered every which way.  
" Let's go" Legolas said, picking up the pace of their walk. Another howl came, this one louder.  
" Um... Legolas?"  
"What?"  
"The howls are getting closer and I still can't tell from what direction they're coming from" Kerry said nervously. Legolas already knew that.He dropped his end of the chest and pulled out his knives.Kerry followed his example. There were howls coming from evey direction. The two elves went back to back and slowly circled, keeping their eyes out for the pack. The dust storm was getting really bad and it swirled around them. Kerry blinked. She thought she had just seen a wolf's face in the dust. Suddenly many faces appeared in the dust storm. All wolves.  
"Uh... Kerry ? Do you know anything about dust wolves?" Legolas asked, seeing she was of wind magic. He felt her head shake a 'no' against his back. Kerry racked her brain for anything about this thing happening.The only thing that came to her mind was dark magic. She cast a spell. A strong whirlwind erupted from her palm and shot towards the creatures. It hit one and the wolf's formation was scattered but immediately reformed in the swirling dust. One dust wolf lunged at Legolas. He tried to slash the creature with his knives but it did nothing to stop the beast. Dirt stung Legolas' face and eyes but didn't seem to bother Kerry. She was untouched by the chaos around them.  
  
Legolas thought hard of what she had protecting her. ' Her wind magic? No that's not it. What does she have that I don't. Magic? No shut up' he told the authoress, who was preventing him from finding the answer and enjoying this scene. " I've got it. It's that locket she took from Starlight's house.  
  
"Kerry!" Legolas yelled against the wind and the beating he was recieving from the dust beasts.  
"What?" Her words sounded distant compared to the howling and wailing of the wind.  
" The locket, It's protecting you from these... things" his voice sounding grave.  
" Really? You okay?" Legolas thought this was a stupid question as he got a mouth of dirt. A cut formed under his left eye as he was hit by a sharp rock. The sand and dust stung in his cut.  
" Just grab the chest and run!" he called, taking ahold of the handle. Kerry did the same. They dashed through the dust cloud and ran towards the palace. As they reached the next clearing, the wind died down and the howling stopped. They slowed to catch their breath.  
" Ok that was a little freaky," Kerry commented after a moment of silence. Legolas only nodded.  
"Let's open the chest" Kerry said, pulled the locket from her neck and placed in the lock. It opened with a click.  
  
Somewhere up in the Mountains, an elf appeared followed by about fifty odd orcs. All on a mission.

* * *

**A/N: Creepy eh? I got the dust wolves from Milo's Return. Review Please!!!!**


	3. Travelling Hazards

**Travel Guide

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't own anything that Tolkien created beside any made up characters**

**Kerry: Wow this chest has . . . **

**Authoress: Did you want to be responsible for ruining this story?**

**Kerryshakes head**

**Authoress: Good. On with the story . . . **

**Random orc appears and talks in his native language. Kerry chases him away with her knives.

* * *

**

This is the farthest I've run in a long time Thought the elf, as it collapsed tiredly on the ground. They had stopped at a small clearing in a dense forest. A small stream trickled nearby. The elf hulled itself up and squatted beside the stream, wanting to take a drink before the orcs fouled it. The elf thrust its slim hands into the cool water and cupped them. Bringing the water to its mouth, it looked around at the camp, or rather the fire pit the orcs it had been travelling with, made. It didn't understand why though, they eat their food raw and bloody anyway. Some of the low lives went to find food enough to supply the 50 odd creatures here. If they don't, the elf would lose two of three more of the orcs the Dark Lord had graciously given it, for its disposal.

The elf turned back to the stream, footsteps coming closer to its crouched form. The elf rose, turning to face the head orc.

Speaking in its own language "My lady, We are three days from Mirkwood and need a plan to get in. They have heavy border patrol and are merciless to Dark Warriors."

" If I remember properly, There are many spots where the guard elves do not patrol. How else could I get in and out without detection?" The elf asked, talking her head orc in a no-nonsense tone.

" I'm sorry to have offended you, My Lady"

" I know," the elf said, snapping her delicate fingers," I could be a captive . . . "

" Doesn't that mean we'd have to? ..."

" Yes, yes. Let me finish thinking" with an impatient wave of her hand. "Ok. I have to be treated as a hostage from now on. Pretend that I'm just stupid human or something like that. But the rules are you CANNOT kill me or cripple me in anyway shape or form. I've got a mission to fulfill. Got that?" the orc nodded his head. " Good, now inform the others of what I said and it begins after supper." The orc headed to the nearest troop. The elf grimaced at the thought of what they were having for supper. If she had to have one more bit of orc meat, there would be hell to pay.

The head orc travelled toward his one of his troops, or the elf's troops. He would get the pleasure of torturing the elf, not put up with her stupid little whims or orders. If she hadn't called a stop, they would still be travelling toward the dark forests. He watched as the orc ran off to inform the rest of the group. They would be very pleased with this arrangement. The head orc glanced at the setting sun with a sneer on his face. When the Dark Lord rules, there will be no sun, no light, no stars, or moon to give hope to the creatures of Middle-Earth. Turning his back on the orange sunset, he set off to find rough rope.

The elf dreaded nightfall as the orcs closed in around her, with disgusting and perverted smiles. Her captain came up behind the elf and yanked her arms, roughly, behind her back. There was a mild pain as the orc tied the rope very tight around her wrists. He shoved her forward, toward the others, who were ready with fists, feet and weapons. They beat her with no mercy, none holding back with their punches, kicks, and non-fatal wounds. Their leader held his hand up and the blows stopped coming, the pain stopped coming.

"Put her over there" He commanded, his hand pointing in a vague direction. Many dirty hands picked her up and was transported from one spot, only to be dropped, out of the way, and away from the flickering light of the fire. Orcs crowded around, laughing at crude jokes and saying things she couldn't understand. Black, emptiness was her only comfort as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She was unpleasantly awoken by a well-aimed kick at her ribs.

" Get up, you piece of filth" An ugly orc laughed as she tried to get up, only having to be hauled up with groping hands.

"Don't touch me" She received a hard slap, causing her head to be swung back.

" Watch yourself, elf" The orc cautioned. He dragged the elf over the others. With a grin, the leader gave out orders and came to talk to her. All around them the orcs chewed bones, and doused their fire pits. Hissing, the heat disappeared in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

" We'll be running today. And we're not stopping until I give the command. How's the pain holding up?"

" Good" She lied with a defiant smile on her face.

" Let me add to that feeling" He punched her hard in the stomach. The elf bent over double, from his blow and a disgusting smile came across his face. As much as he loved killing, he loved torturing even more. He knew how much a strong elf could take before dying. He knew what humans had weaknesses for, how they screamed as they died on the battlefield. The sound was music to his twisted ears.

" Move out" with that he started a pace that seem good in the beginning but grew tiring as you go, but orcs had no feelings, no pain, no emotions besides the pleasure in killing and acts of terror.

Two days later

The travelling group arrived at the borders of Northern Mirkwood.

" Bring her to me" The commander ordered. The elf was pushed forward, collapsing on the ground before him. She looked like she hadn't had sleep in a couple months, bruises showed on her slightly tanned flesh and the dried blood clung to her torn clothes and hair.

" Get up, firstborn!" She tried and failed horribly. He motioned for two orcs to hold her up. Once she was upright, her head lolled about her shoulders. With a rough hand, an orc grabbed her hair and held the wounded head still.

" Now what?" He demanded. She stared at him, her eyes covered by the bruised skin around them.

" Two hours. . . no patrol. . . best time." Her usually arrogant voice sounded raspy as she only had one drink of water in the last day.

" Bring her water and. . .meat" The two orcs that held her let go and she with a thud, to the hard ground, "Now we wait." He kicked the weak elf so that she was on her back. He heard a crack, a catch in her breathing and a moan. No doubt the blow cracked or broke her ribs. He sat beside her and closed his eyes to the blinding light. In a next couple hours who knows what would happen.

* * *

**A/N: I Know!! I Know!! Sorry about the lateness of the new chapter. I was** **on vacation and my computer recently had a virus. I lost my drafts and the works. Please R&R**


	4. Back In Mirkwood

**Back in Mirkwood**

**A/N: I don't own anything that belongs to various publishers and the descendants of the Tolkien Family. I own only what is in my mind

* * *

**

The elf didn't hear, but rather felt the crack of her ribs. Pain seared through her lungs and chest as she sucked in air. The past days were hard. Never had she travelled so far in such short time period. The last day she was practically dragged, her being too weak to run. Each night was horrible, not being able to sleep, listening to the orcs ripped each other apart, and their vulgar talk. In the morning they would kick her or beat her, then make her run without food or water.

The water came with a welcome as she opened her mouth and let the cooling water splash down her parched throat. The orcs laughed at her, finding amusement in the scene before them. The commanding orc waved his hand and the water stopped coming and she was pulled to her sore feet.

"Move out." He called. The elf looked at him in disbelief. Had it been two hours already? That didn't seem long enough. The group that had once been around fifty so orcs now were around thirty and growing smaller. They headed toward the dark forest and the elf secretly hoped the orcs would die a very painful death. The elf grinned at the thought, cracking open many cuts and they bled, adding more blood to the torn shirt she wore.

* * *

A hunting group moved silently through the thicket searching for some game for the feast tonight. The elves carried their bows and each had an arrow loosely notched. Legolas was among them. Suddenly one of their scouts burst into a clearing of sorts, to their left.

"A band of orcs is in the forest, My Prince" He said calmly, but his green eyes showed slight fear.

"How many are there?" Legolas asked.

"About three units and they might have a captive with them."

"How did they get past the border patrol?" The scout shrugged, "Lead us to them. We have the upper hand here. They don't know the way out."

The scout took them through the maze of fallen trees and dead leaves from the autumns before. The trees let in a green light, for the canopy was thick and the sunlight could not get reached the undergrowth. After a few minutes the elves spotted the band moving as quietly as orcs could move. They watched as an orc, presumably the commander, held up a hand, cocked his head to the side and listened. The others did too. When they heard no sounds, they continued walking.

Legolas spotted a blonde head amongst the red and black. He pointed it out to the others and they nodded. They pulled the bow string tight and waited for the signal. Legolas lowered his hand and felt the wind stir as the arrows flew past his head. Several orcs fell and they took up a defensive position around their captive, who had begun yelling in Sindarin.

That's strange Legolas thought to himself. Usually orcs would push the captive out and force the attacking side to stop, in order not to harm them. But the elves still fired arrows at them and the orcs fell without moving. One of them said something in the dark language and then shoved the elf before them, causing it fall on its face. Legolas held up his hand, the arrows stopped and the orcs, seizing the chance, fled. Legolas ran to the elf while telling some of the others to pursue the quickly fleeing orcs. As they ran off, he waved two of the remaining elves over to the elf laying on the ground. They gently rolled the tortured elf over, the elf moaned as they did so. Legolas looked the elf over with concerned eyes and called the scout over.

"Run to the palace and report to my father what has happened and to send out another hunting party" Legolas said, studying the elf's face, even under the blood, he saw the elf was definitely female. Something was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The scout nodded and darted off, disappearing in the green of the forest.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. The elf nodded, but as they lift her head to pour the water, her body went limp. Legolas shouted out orders to get her to the palace immediately. One of his friends pulled off his cloak and laid it on the ground. Then transferred the unconscious elf from the ground onto the cloak. Two elves picked up the ends and they hurried off in the direction they had come, with the rest of the hunting party following quickly behind.

* * *

Kerry studied the things they discovered when the two of them had opened the chest. In her hand, she held a small, silver necklace, that had a small knife hanging from it. It was sharp. She knew that seeing that she cut her finger on it. The other three items were a piece of parchment, a sheath and two leaves, a green one and a brilliant orange one.

The parchment had red blotches all over and the ink was smeared. The writing was Starlight's. It had to be. It said, 'I'm sorry' That confused her more than the leaves did. She picked up the sheath. It was the right size for a small knife, the kind Starlight carried. It was extremely detailed in silver and also had red splashes on it. All of this was confusing and would be until Starlight returned.

Kerry stared out the window, seeing only a grey sky with thunder heads building up in the distance. Sighing, she pushed away from the table and crossed the room to where her dress lay on the bed. It was a soft green, with puffy sleeves and silver embroidery along the hems. The dress was nothing she could breathe in and didn't want to wear it. Legolas said it was proper that the future princess to grow accustom to the duties of a royal.

Starlight was the one Legolas loved and always will, but since she was unavailable, he had settled with her. She had been thrilled when he asked her at the beginning but things had changed. Kerry didn't like being the back-up friend. Sighing again, she started to dress.

* * *

The orcs ran through the forest, dodging the flying arrows. As far as the head orc knew, there were only three of them left. He saw the valley they had come through and sprinted toward it. The new energy pumped his legs faster, carrying him closer to the valley with every step. An arrow brushed his elbow and fell to the ground. He kept running straight. The elf pursuing him notched his last arrow, aimed and fired. The last thing the commander saw was the dead leaves and dirt as he hit the ground. The elf drew a knife and cautiously walked towards the fallen orc. He rolled him over with a kick and bent only to cut the orc's throat. After that was done, he headed back towards the palace, ready for the feast to start.

* * *

The scout bowed as he entered the king's study.

"Sire, Prince Legolas requests that you send out another hunting party to obtain the meat for tonight's feast"

Thraidul looked at him in slight amusement. "Why is that? Is my son too lazy to hunt today?"

"No, we encountered three units of orcs." The scout told him, "with a captive, an elf, sir"

"Where was the border patrol?" The scout shook his head.

"I don't know, sir, the Prince asked the same question."

"Dismissed" The scout bowed one more time before exiting. A small smile played on Thraidul's lips. His son had asked the same question, did he? Thraidul had no doubt his son would become a great king. But he had doubts on the bride he picked. He knew Kerry from birth and she wasn't suited to Legolas. Sighing he returned to his work.

* * *

Legolas, the female elf, and her bearers arrived at the Healer's wing. Two Healers appeared at their side and directed the group into an empty room. The bearers carefully laid the elf on the bed and exited the room. The Healers began to do their stuff as Legolas explained how his group had come across the band of orcs and rescued the girl. They nodded and asked questions then shooed him from the room when they started to wash her. One of them reminded him of the feast, assured him that the girl would be all right and would survive the ordeal.

Legolas walked down the hall with the two bearers, chatting quietly. He was anxious to hear that all the orcs had been killed and was not looking forward to this night's feast. He loved seeing the people of Mirkwood talking and laughing with each other but didn't quite understand why he had chosen Kerry to be his bride. That was the point of tonight's feast, to celebrate their engagement. He loved her like a sister and Ellie would be the only one he truly loved. He said good-bye and made his way to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Heehee another chapter done and I enjoyed writing it. ****Just to let those people know who Ellie is, it is Legolas' nickname for Peliwyn Starlight. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me happy **


End file.
